Solo son supersticiones
by Rin Redfield
Summary: Solo eran supersticiones ¿cierto? Nada más… ¿Quién dice que de mala suerte?... tal vez podría ser ¿Buena? Pre-series. Drabble


**Kyaaa! Hola, bueno antes de cualquier linchamiento (por la tardanza en mi otro fic) vengo a dejarles este drabble que se meocurrió ayer (18/07/13) porque? no puedo decir...**

**Sin más se los dejo aqui :33**

**Resident evil no me pertenece sino a Capcom. No intento lucrar solo entretener**

* * *

Una perfecta cena en casa de su mejor amigo. Chris la había invitado a merendar en su nuevo departamento por celebración de su nueva compra, que más bien le pertenecería en unos pocos momentos a su hermanita Claire, y esta sin saber el porqué de la improvisada visita al campus donde radicaba y estudiaba. Aquella motocicleta era la prueba irrefutable de que Christopher Redfield adoraba a su hermana menor. Pero a todo eso ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de que ella estuviera ahí? ¡esa era una cena completamente familiar! Se sentía extraña…  
…

…

…

Claire Redfield estaba de lo más asustada, su hermano le había citado en su departamento. Y para lo que le había dicho, era con carácter de urgente. Más nerviosa no podía estar… y si le habían ido con el chisme de que se saltaba las clases… pero no era culpa suya que los labios de su novio fueran más interesantes que las clases mismas… y, aunque pensándolo bien ella jamás había faltado a los estudios, incluso se esmeraba de más de lo que su cuerpo podía responder, en su mente apareció de repente la imagen de una muchachita de quince años de edad; estaba estudiando, aunque su frágil cuerpo le pedía dormir solo un poco. ''¿Desde hace cuánto que soy tan irresponsable…?'' y era de la cosa más cierta que podía formular su enamorado cerebro.

…

…

…

Nunca en la vida se había sentido con tanta emoción. Emoción de ver la cara de su hermanita pequeña cuando le entregara aquella costosa motocicleta ''Harley Davidson, la moto que siempre quiso tener'' desde que la había visto en una convención a la que asistieron. Y la prueba de su admiración hacia ese tipo de motos era simple: Berrinches. Cada que él le decía que nunca tendría una, ya fuera por broma o por verdad debido a la escases de dinero, se dedicaba a realizar una rabieta; que consistía en no hablarle por un periodo no mayor a dos horas y a hacer pucheros de una manera bastante cómica. Pero ahora que la iba a poseer ¡que feliz se pondría!

…

…

…

Su compañero se comportaba de una manera un tanto extraña a la que siempre había mostrado. Nunca de los nunca lo había visto comportarse tan ¿infantil? Si, esa era la palabra correcta: INFANTIL. Soltó un suspiro al ver la impaciencia de Chris. Y claramente estaba preocupado por su hermana, pero no era para menos ¡Le regalaba una moto! Y no era cualquier moto ¡una Harley Davidson! Esas motocicletas corrían como el mismísimo diablo.

-¿Jill, crees que le falté un poco de **sal**?-. Preguntó sacando una cucharita de la sopa, la cual incluía un tanto del estofado.

Jill se le acercó y tomó el cubierto y lo saboreó.

-Un poco, pero eres tan cabezota que te vas a pasar, así que mejor déjalo, si Claire quiere ponerle le pondrá.

…

…

…

Había llegado. Y la sensación sofocante ya se había hecho presente, ¿Qué le tendría preparado el destino una vez que abriera esa puerta? Quien sabe… ''¡Basta Claire Redfield!, eres eso; una Redfield, si tienes que confrontarlo, lo harás, pero deja de partirte el cerebro.'' Solo dos pasos y escuchaba los gritos de su hermano reclamándole, diciéndole y casi matándola, así que se armó de valor y caminó hasta topar con la mirada de Chris, quien ya había abierto la dichosa puerta. Esperando un sermón por parte de la persona que estaba por delante de ella, cerró lo ojos.

…

…

…

Claire Redfield ya había llegado. Lo sabía por qué su amigo ya estaba en la puerta y tenía una sonrisa que ya no podía ensanchar más ''De dónde sacó tanta elasticidad'' estaba segurísima de que en la vida de Christopher Redfield jamás había mostrado tal sonrisa…

…

…

…

''Wow'' fue lo primero que pensó Claire al ver tremenda sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano, la cual fácilmente se podía confundir con una sonrisa satánica ''Que piensa hacerme''

…

…

…

Si a algo se le podría llamar sorpresa era a la cara que en ese preciso momento traía consigo Claire Redfield. Se esperaba todo, menos una magnifica cena en compañía de una señorita de nombre Jill Valentine, cuya se veía bastante incomoda, pero por sobre todo tenía un especial brillo en los ojos cuando su hermano la nombraba o la observaba de reojo. ''Chris y Jill hacen buena pareja'' pues se complementaban a la perfección, y el parecido era casi igual, cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que ellos eran los hermanos.

…

…

…

La pelirroja se quedó si habla al momento que su hermano reveló aquella motocicleta. Siempre había deseado tener una, y que su hermanito mayor le hubiese comprado su mayor sueño ¡le había encantado!

…

…

…

Claire ya se había marchado, pero ellos no habían probado ni un sorbo de aquella deliciosa pasta.

-¿Jill?

-Si

-Creo que si le hace falta un poco de** sal**.

-¿Puedo usar el baño?

-Claro, sabes dónde está.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Jill se dirigió al sanitario, el cual no tenía lo que estaba buscando: un **espejo. **Así que salió del cuarto y regresó a su lugar, donde Chris ya la estaba esperando. Recordó que en su pequeño bolso traía un mini **espejo** del tamaño no mayor a su mano. Lo sacó de su cartera y descubrió lo que temía: uno de los pendientes hechos de jade ya no estaban en su oído. Más la voz de su compañero hizo que el mini reflector cayera de su extremidad hasta el frio piso de mármol, donde ocurrió lo que ya se esperaba. El pequeño aparatito se rompió ''¿_Mala suerte?'' _una voz bastante grave pronunció esas dos palabras, pero lo hizo de una manera que formulaba una pregunta…

Chris, al ver su error, corrió a la zote huela, donde se encontraba un recogedor de basura, lo tomó al igual que un cepillito rojo. Y lo recogió, pero su compañera ya estaba intentando tomarlo con sus blancas manos.

-Jill, déjame a mí, yo te asuste y lo tiraste. Aparte no te vayas a cortar.

-No Chris, como crees.

Y sin pronunciar una palabra, ambos se agacharon a agarrar el espejito. Mas sin darse cuenta de la proximidad de sus rostros. Chris mantenía una mano en ambos objetos, mientras Jill intentaba no ponerse roja al tener a Chris tan cerca de ella. Cuando levantaron la vista se percataron de que el espacio personal ya había sido violada y que sus labios estaban a un distancia no muy considerable. Jill bajó la mirada pero no pudo seguir, pues las manos de Chris ya la habían tomado de los costados de su cara. Sin más, cerró sus ojos y estampó un beso en los labios de la castaña, quien tardó un poco en corresponder por el gran aturdimiento que sintió.

Después de bastantes segundos de haber experimentado tan romántica situación sus pulmones pidieron oxigeno…

_¿Mala suerte?_ Desde ese día Jill iba a dejar caer más espejos… después de todo **_Solo son supersticiones_**

* * *

**Bien, aquí el resultado de una tarde llena de flojera e inspiración. se me vino a la mente de otra manera (la cual incluía la sal), pero después se me ocurrió de esta forma y he aquí.  
por favor dejen reviews.  
Abrazotes gigantescos de gato. (y besos también)**

**Atte. MiKu D.  
**


End file.
